Ear-level hearing devices typically comprise a miniature loudspeaker (commonly also referred to as “receiver”) which outputs sound into the ear canal of a user of the hearing device. Such hearing devices include ear phones, communication devices, hearing aids (also referred to as hearing prostheses or hearing instruments) for hard of hearing people or hearing enhancement devices for augmenting the hearing capability of normal hearing persons, as well as hearing protection devices designed to prevent noise-induced hearing loss and in-ear monitors. The receiver can be arranged in an earpiece (sometimes also referred to as “otoplastic”) intended to be worn at least partially within an ear canal. This is for instance the case for in-the-ear (ITE)/in-the-canal (ITC), completely-in-canal (CIC) and receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) hearing devices. The sound output port of the receiver is then connected with a sound tube that extends to the exterior of the earpiece. In order to prevent ear wax, sweat, oil or other physiological debris entering into the sound tube from the ear canal, which may lead to clogging of the acoustic outlet passage, a wax guard (also referred to as cerumen protection) is usually employed. Replaceable ear wax guards are for instance known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,627, EP 1 097 606 B1 or EP 1 562 400 B1. Such replaceable wax guards have rather large dimensions, especially in view of very small CIC-type earpieces and devices intended to be inserted deeply into the ear canal, e.g. into the bony portion thereof. The size issue becomes especially critical when employing both a receiver and an ear canal microphone, thus requiring two wax guards. Furthermore, the wax guard is particularly strained when exposed to the harsh conditions prevailing in the ear canal—especially when it is sealed—for prolonged periods of time, e.g. for several days or weeks, during which the wax guard cannot be replaced, such as is for instance the case for extended-wear devices. Moreover, a partially polluted and blocked wax guard changes the electro-acoustical characteristics of the hearing device and will degrade its performance (in particular influence the stability of control algorithms such as feedback and occlusion cancelling). Additionally, the structure of such replaceable wax guards is quite complex, they have to fulfil stringent manufacturing tolerances, and are difficult to handle both with respect to automated hearing device assembly as well as manual replacement. Alternatively, US 2004/0165742 A1 discloses a deep insertion canal hearing device with a dual acoustic seal system, wherein a sound conduction tube extends beyond the primary seal and protrudes outwardly into the ear canal. This approach appears to do without a separate wax guard. However, once the extended tube is polluted it cannot be easily cleaned (as would be possible by replacing the previously mentioned replaceable wax guards). Hence, there is a need for simple solutions allowing reliable sound conduction for extended periods of time from a transducer located within an earpiece or hearing device worn at least partly within an ear canal to the exterior thereof, i.e. into the ear canal, and vice versa.